


Thunderstorms

by Between_A_Dream



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara is scared of thunder. Willow just wants to help. Will it lead to more between the two of them? Fluff only!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my take on a little scene where Tara and Willow could have had their first kiss. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Tara sat alone in a chair in her dorm room. Her gaze was fixated out the window. The rain continued to pour, and the blonde Wiccan watched the rain droplets dance as they landed. A quiet meow startled her and she looked down to see Miss. Kitty Fantastico curled up at her feet. Smiling a bit, she picked the kitten up and stroked her forehead gently. The black and white feline purred and curled up in Tara's lap, closing her small eyes. As her focus returned to the small puddles forming on the ground below, a soft knock stole her attention once again away from the rain. Standing up a bit confused, for she was not expecting anyone over, she walked to the door and opened it. When she did it revealed a red headed beauty standing on the other side.

"Willow! Uh, h-hi," Tara instantly smiled a bit at the sight of her friend.

"Hey," Willow smiled back, stepping inside the dorm room. The blonde witch closed the door behind her and turned back around to see the red head.

"W-what are you doing here?" Tara asked nervously, though her smile did not falter. Not that she didn't love having the other Wiccan in her presence.

"I just figured you could use some company on a day like today," Willow responded, smiling as a small bundle of fur pawed at her feet. "And how are you my favorite little kitty?" she asked in an overly dramatized baby voice as she picked the kitten up.

"Someone d-definitely has taken a liking to you," Tara observed with a sideways grin. Blushing, Willow set the kitten down and sat down on the edge of the bed, watching as Tara followed.

"So, how are things? You know with the whole magic and stuff," Willow asked, hoping she didn't run out of things to talk about before she started even talking.

"They've been, uh, g-good. R-really good," Tara stumbled over her words. Every time she was near the other witch her heart raced and she had that damn stutter. She had it when she was little, but until she had met Willow she'd been able to get rid of it.

"That's good, I'm glad," Willow reached over and took the blonde girl's hand in her own, a faint blush spreading across Tara's face as she did so.

Both girls laid back at the same time, keeping their hands intertwined. Their bodies pressed closely beside each other, they stared up at the ceiling. For what felt like hours, neither girl moved, neither girl spoke, neither girl dared to ruin the comfortable, perfect silence. The only sound that could be heard was pouring rain. Suddenly however, a loud clap of thunder sounded from outside. Jumping at the noise and whimpering slightly, Tara instinctively cowered into Willow's side. Only afterwards did the blonde Wiccan realize what she was doing, and she quickly pulled away.

"I'm... I'm s-so-sorry... I didn't... I wasn't trying to... I-" she babbled on apologetically, but a smile graced Willow's lips.

"It's... It's okay... Are you... Scared? Of thunderstorms?" the red headed girl asked, gently running her hand down the side of Tara's face. When the girl opposite her nodded and a few tears formed in her eyes, Willow pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her. The blonde witch was unable to move from her position and frankly she was in no mood to do so. Every time thunder crashed outside, she would jump and whimper, and Willow would simply stroke her hair and calm her down, assuring her that everything would be ok. Eventually, Willow felt a small, repeating, jolting sensation. She looked down and saw that Tara's eyes were wet with tears and she had the hiccups.

"Hey, shh, shh, it's alright," she whispered, scooting down to make eye contact with her friend. As soon as her green irises met Tara's blue ones, however, the blonde girl looked away, tears starting to drip down her face. "Hey now... Tara... What's wrong? Talk to me," Willow grasped her friend's hand with one of her own, and with the other she gently wiped tears from the crying girl's face.

"I... I j-just... The day m-my mom died... It was... It w-was s-sto-storming outside... When I... Found out... A-and... It just m-makes me... You know... Miss h-her," Tara breathed heavily through her words while hiccups at random came up and caused heavy pain in her chest, Willow felt her heart break as she looked upon the gorgeous blonde breaking down in her arms. She knew that her mother was a hard subject for Tara. After all, the girl had only been 17 when she lost her.

Not knowing what she could say, but knowing nothing she did say would probably help, Willow held her close, wishing to the gods that she had a way to make the blonde feel better. Then, smiling a bit as she came up with an idea, the red headed Wiccan whispered a few words under her breath that Tara couldn't quite make out. As she looked up, Willow's hand was surrounded by a glowing ball of bright green light. The light spread to all corners of the dorm, and in response, the sound of soft piano music filled the room. Blushing and smiling a slight bit through her tears, Tara looked around and curled herself back up into Willow. The music filled their ears softly and the storm raged on outside. Willow rubbed Tara's back gently, helping her ease the constant hiccups. When they had subdued, both girls lay in silence. That is, until Tara finally broke it.

"Willow?" she asked, her voice slightly breaking as she spoke.

"Hmm?" the red haired Wiccan responded.

"D-do... Do y-y-you... Doyouwannadancewithme?" Tara's words came out as a jumbled mess, one that Willow didn't really understand. She giggled a little at her blonde friend.

"What was that now?" she asked, brushing a strand out of the other girl's face.

"Do you w-want to dance? W-with me?" though her voice still stuttered, this time Willow could comprehend the question. A smile broke out on her lips.

"Yeah, I'd love to," she grinned. Tara's heart skipped a beat, partially because of the response to her question, partially because Willow placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and all because of being simply in the red haired girl's presence.

The two stood up slowly and walked to the center of the room. Willow placed her hands on Tara's hips, while the blonde wrapped her arms around the girl opposite her's neck. Slowly the two girls swayed and spun to the music, their eyes locked in a loving gaze. Tara wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do now. She loved being so close to her friend, but she knew that Willow didn't feel the same way about her. She couldn't feel the same.

Unless... No. She couldn't let her mind go there. She couldn't let her mind wander to anywhere hopeful. Every time she did, it always ended in disappointment. She would let herself believe that things could turn out good for her, and they never would. But still, something felt different about Willow. Sure, Tara had crushes before, but this... This was something new entirely. She found herself infatuated with the girl, her mind never wandering too far from the red head.

"Tara?" Willow's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, uh... W-what?" she asked, her face blushing a dark shade of scarlet.

"Are you ok? You seem worried," she asked, slightly tightening her grip on the blonde Wiccan's waist.

"No! I m-mean... No, no I'm not worried... I'm f-fine," she gave a small smile, but it wasn't very convincing. "Tara..." Willow's voice trailed off, and she spoke with a softness that made the other girl want to cry. "I... I just..." Tara looked down at her feet, then back up at the girl holding her by the waist. Willow pulled a hand away from her friend's waist and used it to tilt Tara's head back up so they made eye contact.

"Tara, look at me. You can tell me anything, you know that," she assured the blonde. Taking a deep breathe in, Tara looked from the red haired girl's eyes to her feet then back at her friend. And then, she did what she had been dying to do almost since she met her. Tara took a slight step forwards and kissed Willow on the lips.

To say that Willow was shocked was an understatement. To say that she liked it was an understatement too. She was beyond surprised that not only Tara was kissing her, but that her shy, quiet friend had actually gone through with performing the action. And while it was a feeling she had never experienced before, it was a feeling that loved.

The feeling of Tara's lips against her own. Electricity surged through her body and coursed through her brain. When Tara pulled away, she looked at her friend with fear. She had just ruined everything.

"Oh g-god... I'm... I'm so s-sorry Willow... I d-didn't mean t-to... I just... I-I'm so sorry," she tripped over her words as she tried to pull away, but the red haired girl only tightened her grip on Tara's waist. She looked into the other Wiccan's eyes and, needing to feel the electric spark again, she pressed her lips against Tara's.

* * *

The loud sound of thunder caused Tara to jump, but when she looked around she was no longer in her dorm room. She was instead in her bed with Willow by her side, in their room at the Summers' house. Realizing she had only been dreaming, she yawned and snuggled back under the sheets.

"Bad dream?" Willow's voice came from beside her and she turned in the bed to look at her lover. Tara shook her head no.

"Wonderful dream. Bad timing," she explained smiling.

"What about?" the red haired witch pressed a gentle kiss to her girlfriend's forehead. The two girls curled up together before the blonde answered.

"The first time we kissed," Tara answered with a smile and a light blush.

"What a day that was," Willow grinned thinking about it.

Nodding, the blonde Wiccan curled up into her lover's side and the two women wrapped their arms tightly around each other. Another clash of thunder came from outside and Tara jumped a bit. Her fear of thunder still hadn't gone away. Giving a sympathetic smile down towards her girlfriend, Willow pulled her closer. After awhile, she could sense that the storm wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. A sudden grin broke out on her lips and she whispered a few words under her breathe. Tara heard a familiar tune hit her ears and she looked up at the red haired girl with a large smile on her face. The two stood without words and tightly secured their arms around the other.

"I love you Willow," the blonde still blushed as she whispered her words, even after the thousands of times she had said them before. "I love you too sweetie," Willow grinned and pulled Tara's lips to her own in a gentle but passionate kiss. The two girls spent the night dancing in each other's arms, and suddenly, the thunder didn't seem so scary to Tara anymore.


End file.
